


【银英/双璧】自白剂和爱情魔药

by IreneLiebe



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLiebe/pseuds/IreneLiebe
Summary: 罗米七夕节特供。源于我和基友的一句大话：“我的CP可以连着搞十次。”肃正军规背景。
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 12





	1. 0-24 HOURS

“咔哒”一声，米达麦亚双腕的手铐解开了。蜂蜜色头发的军官满不在乎地甩了甩头：“来得太迟了，罗严塔尔。”  
本已抱住了他半边身子的挚友头一次产生了把怀中人丢到地上的冲动。金银妖瞳的少将冷笑：为了你，我可是把自己卖给了缪杰尔公爵。  
当然，买一送一，捎带着把你也给卖了。  
“我送你回去。”罗严塔尔说。  
米达麦亚哼了一声。过了好一会儿，才有闷闷的声音传过来：“可能真要拜托你了。”  
蜂蜜色的脑袋一点点垂下去。罗严塔尔摇了摇挚友的肩膀：“米达麦亚？！”  
正在此时，莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔公爵善意地表示：“不如和我们回公爵府。府上配有最好的医生和伤药。”  
然而，他红发的友人却出言提醒：“还是把时间留给他们吧，莱因哈特大人。”  
莱因哈特微微蹙眉：“但是，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
罗严塔尔向他们微微欠身：“感谢公爵的美意。还是由我带米达麦亚回去吧，今夜给您增添的麻烦已经够多了。”说到最后，他惯于冷笑的脸甚至露出了一丝苦笑。  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头：“如果您需要帮助，公爵府的大门始终为您敞开。”  
罗严塔尔谢过，扶着米达麦亚，在路边叫了一辆计程车。

他们坐在后排。  
罗严塔尔开了窗，凉风稍稍吹散他的担忧。几乎依靠在怀中的挚友也迷迷糊糊睁开了眼：“啊，是你啊。”  
罗严塔尔立刻说：“米达麦亚，你怎么样？”  
蜂蜜色的脑袋在他怀里拱了拱，含糊不清地说：“冷……”  
罗严塔尔下意识地抱紧他。但他感受到的并不是寒冷，而是一具炽热的身躯。  
“你在发烧。”罗严塔尔说。  
“冷……好难受……”蜂蜜色的脑袋不依不饶地往罗严塔尔怀里钻。深棕发色的提督将手覆盖在米达麦亚额头，吸了一口气——烫得像烙铁。  
他很快作出决定。罗严塔尔调出指示板，将目的地改成离得更近的自己住址。  
“很快就到了，再忍一忍。”他安抚地摸着挚友汗湿的头发。  
然而，米达麦亚的手指蜷缩地抓住罗严塔尔的衣领。“不要……”  
从来只应付过女子的风流提督哑口无言。他笨拙地拍了拍挚友的脊背：“乖一点，就要到了。”  
米达麦亚的额头抵在他胸膛上。“要……你……”  
原以为“生来便不曾拥有”的物事在胸膛猛烈收缩。  
搁在半空的手再也落不下去，他感到心脏紧贴着挚友的脸颊，顽强地搏动着。  
计程车平稳地停下。  
罗严塔尔的府邸到了。

米达麦亚半边身子靠在罗严塔尔身上，他的呼吸蹭过罗严塔尔的脖颈，像黑夜中不可踏入的咒诅。罗严塔尔深呼吸，强作镇定地打开门。  
他将米达麦亚扶到客卧，给他倒一杯水，半哄半骗地喂他喝下。米达麦亚仰起头，灰色眼睛湿润无焦距，看上去像军校男生而非帝国少将。  
罗严塔尔调来机器人医生，给米达麦亚验血。  
过了五秒钟，试纸吐出，他得到结果。  
自白剂：用于迫使服用者吐露真言，具有癫狂、神经错乱、意识模糊的副作用……  
催情剂：爱情魔药，服用者会无条件同意与人性交，且非性行为不可解开，具有高烧、丧失力气——  
罗严塔尔未读完便撕掉那张纸。  
米达麦亚，吾友。  
他疲惫地撑住额头。  
是我的错，我来得太晚了。  
他的手指掠过米达麦亚浓郁如蜂蜜的金发。  
我该拿你怎么办呢，你是我的……唯一不可触碰。

罗严塔尔终于站起身，捡起碎片，收拾房间。扔进垃圾桶前，他的视线扫过检验结果最后一行：“……药效：24小时；48小时。”  
所以，是24小时的自白剂和48小时的催情剂。  
卑鄙！金银妖瞳迸射出恨意。我要你们血债血偿。  
沉浸在愤恨中的男子被身后微弱的呻吟声唤回神志。  
他连忙回身，米达麦亚撑着身体，在床上坐起来，眼神稍微恢复清明。“我这是在……你家？”  
罗严塔尔的喉结滚动了一下。“是的。”  
米达麦亚眨眨眼：“真奇怪，我是怎么来的？一点也想不起来了。”  
罗严塔尔说：“……米达麦亚，你被人注射了药物。”  
坐在床上的人身体一僵。但他很快说：“我知道。”  
“是自白剂和……”罗严塔尔说不下去了。蜂蜜色头发的友人安静地看着他，眼神是全然的信任。  
“和什么，罗严塔尔？”  
“……催情剂。”  
米达麦亚的表情没有太大变化。他甚至很轻松地说：“哦，我早该料到的。”他轻蔑地笑了，“卑鄙之人只能想出卑鄙的手段。”  
罗严塔尔说：“不，你不知道。”他感到喉咙哽住了。“米达麦亚，催情剂的效果，除非做爱，不能解开。”  
灰色的眼睛微微睁大了。“可我还没有谈过恋爱。”他近乎天真地偏了偏脑袋：“也没学过怎么做爱。”  
天啊。糟糕透了……罗严塔尔走过去，坐在床边，对米达麦亚说：“一定有别的解开方法。我们去医院，现在就去。”  
米达麦亚打断他：“哦，罗严塔尔。”他扬了扬眉梢，“如果有别的方法，你早就告诉我了。”  
“只能做爱，是不是？”  
罗严塔尔舔了舔嘴唇。“是的，只能做爱。”  
米达麦亚很严肃地点了点头。然后，他用一种决战前相互嘱托的气度，将双手叠放在罗严塔尔的手上：“那么，和我做爱吧，罗严塔尔。”

“……你不知道你在说什么。”  
米达麦亚反驳：“如你所言，自白剂在我身体里，迫使我说的每一句都是实话。”  
“但它也让你癫狂和神经错乱！”罗严塔尔额头冒出冷汗。  
米达麦亚有点受伤地往回缩了缩。“你不想和我做爱吗，罗严塔尔？”他安静地问。  
罗严塔尔捂住眼睛。神啊，告诉我一个解决方案。  
过了一会儿，他感到一个吻落在他的脸颊上。  
米达麦亚说：“你在救我的命。而且，如果非要选一个人，我希望那个人是你。”  
他的灰色眼睛干净又湿润，柔软又坚毅。  
罗严塔尔说：“你确定吗，米达麦亚？”  
蜂蜜色头发的挚友点了点头，用解开领口的纽扣作为回应。然而，他的手指似乎很不得章法，被滑溜溜的纽扣纠缠。罗严塔尔捉住他的手指：“让我来。”  
米达麦亚便用双手向后撑住，抬起头看着罗严塔尔。“你很好看，罗严塔尔。”  
第一次从同性口中听到夸赞的美男子，微微一怔。“我的荣幸。”他很迅速地回答。  
以同样的速度，罗严塔尔将米达麦亚从头到脚的扣子全部解开。他伸出一只手，抵在挚友的肩窝，用轻柔又不容分说的力量将挚友推倒在柔软的床铺。  
“沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，我为我将要做出的事情，提前道歉。”  
然后，他单手扯开自己的衣领，任由那些华贵的纽扣崩落，骨碌碌滚到地上。

在罗严塔尔往手上倒润滑剂的时候，米达麦亚裹着被子问：“这是什么？”  
蜂蜜色的头发乱蓬蓬地从鹅毛被里探出来，眼神是毫不掩饰的好奇。  
罗严塔尔尴尬地停住了。他感受到那些黏腻的液体从指缝滑落，滴到天鹅绒的床单上。  
这是他纵横情场十余年面临的第一个挑战。  
他向米达麦亚招招手：“过来。”  
小个子挚友裹着被子，直接往罗严塔尔怀里躺倒。  
罗严塔尔忍不住笑了：“……不许撒娇。这是违规。”  
米达麦亚支棱起脑袋：“什么是撒娇？”  
罗严塔尔解开被子，把洗得光溜溜的青年揣到怀里，握惯枪的手指沿着对方光裸的脊背向下，停在尾椎骨，然后恶意地一按。米达麦亚挣动了一下，身体往罗严塔尔身上蹭了蹭。“这就是撒娇。”  
“你喜欢吗？”米达麦亚问。  
罗严塔尔低头吻一吻那双灰色眼睛。“喜欢。”  
他的手指继续往下，在隐秘的入口处打着转，然后试探地伸进去一个指节。  
米达麦亚扭了扭身体：“好奇怪。”  
罗严塔尔按住他：“不要动，深呼吸，感受它在你身体里。”  
米达麦亚翻了个白眼：“你变得像教官一样。”  
罗严塔尔拿空出的一只手捂住米达麦亚的嘴。幸好米达麦亚没有说具体的姓名，不然就算是金银妖瞳也会瞬间萎靡。  
作为惩罚，罗严塔尔将手指更深地探进去，尝试着转动摸索，却恼怒地听到怀中人的轻笑：“太痒了，罗严塔尔。”  
冷静，不要生气。罗严塔尔对自己说。米达麦亚现在处于喝了自白剂，“神志癫狂”的状态下。要忍耐。  
但尽管如此，他还是报复性地伸进了第二根手指，两根手指一起在温热的肠壁内部转动。  
“现在什么感觉？”  
米达麦亚说：“有点热。”  
罗严塔尔轻轻咬住他发红的耳廓：“还有更热的。”他一边说，一边探进第三根手指，开始细密地搜寻。  
“也太慢了吧。”米达麦亚懒洋洋地说。  
罗严塔尔气结。他，帝国名花终结者，哪怕没有“名草”的终结经验，对这根毛都不懂的小草，还是绰绰有余的吧！他附在米达麦亚耳边说：“你等着。”  
果不其然，当罗严塔尔的手指戳上某一处突起时，原本懒洋洋眯着的灰色眼睛忽然睁大了，米达麦亚在他怀里往上蹿了一下，罗严塔尔把他牢牢按在怀里，警告地说：“不许动。”  
“难受……”米达麦亚皱起眉，双手将罗严塔尔往后推。“拿出去，我觉得不对劲。”  
罗严塔尔变本加厉地戳刺那一处凸起，有点得意地说：“错了，是很对劲。”  
先前还有工夫斗嘴的小个子提督被身后的戳刺戳成一团软绵绵米糕。  
他几乎挂在罗严塔尔身上，下巴搁在对方平整宽阔的肩膀上，胸膛贴上对方的。“前面……也好想要。”  
说着，他无意识地伸手想要抚弄前端。此前，他与罗严塔尔也有用手互相抚慰过，所以米达麦亚并没有觉得自己的做法有何不妥。  
然而，罗严塔尔制住他的双手，硬生生将它们从带来快乐的源泉处拉开。  
“你干什么！”米达麦亚气得一口咬上罗严塔尔锁骨。  
深棕发色的提督吃痛地吸一口气，但手上力道丝毫没松。他近乎残酷地说：  
“药效有四十八小时。你不能射太多次，身体会吃不消的。”  
“我管它呢。”米达麦亚闷声说。  
罗严塔尔放缓声音：“相信我，只用后面，你也会很快乐的。”说着，他的手指更快、更准地压在米达麦亚的前列腺上，用演奏过八十八黑白琴键的灵活手指，在挚友的身体内部，挑逗起一场颤栗的乐章。  
米达麦亚从没受过这种甜蜜的折磨。他的身体无意识地向前挺动，但前端一直得不到抚慰。反而是身后，如潮水般涌来的快感，尽管羞于启齿，却逐渐没过口鼻。他的膝盖在床上蹭着，大腿根部打着滑，终于，他脱力地往下坐，却是自己将那根手指顶在了最深处。  
“唔——”他从头顶到尾椎骨都打了个颤。身体仿佛漏了的水管，正在滴滴答答渗出莫名的液体。但他的前端，却仍然挺立着，得不到纾解或释放。  
过了很久，他才听到罗严塔尔的声音，像是隔着一层水，模模糊糊地传过来：“……放松，米达麦亚……你的后面湿透了。”  
这句话本来应该在他心中激起羞耻。但不知为何，米达麦亚只觉得非常快活。  
他蹭了蹭挚友的脖颈：“我想喝水。”  
罗严塔尔抽出手指，引发另一场细微的地震。他吻了吻米达麦亚的鼻尖：“我给你倒水。”

等罗严塔尔端着水回来的时候，却发现米达麦亚将自己裹在毛毯里，身体轻轻地颤抖。他皱起眉，放下水杯，掀开毛毯。  
蜂蜜色的脑袋抬起来，米达麦亚的双手还放在自己的性器上。他用一种无辜的眼神望过来：“前面，真的很难受……”  
罗严塔尔深深、深深地吸气。  
他喝了一口水，然后缓缓渡给米达麦亚。渴水的青年立刻贪婪地吻上他的嘴唇，像小动物一样地舔舐着。正在此刻，罗严塔尔摸到床头柜上放着的、才从米达麦亚手腕上解下来的物件，趁对方不注意，“咔哒”扣回了对方的手腕上。  
“罗严塔尔！”米达麦亚又惊又怒，“你这个大混蛋！”  
金银妖瞳迫使自己显露出不通人情的一面。“我早已为自己的行为道歉。”  
他将扭动着的米达麦亚按在床上，把被拷住的双手向上推，直抵在雕花的铁栅栏上。  
“和我一起下地狱吧，米达麦亚。”  
“你——”  
罗严塔尔猛地搂住仍在不断踢打的挚友，将赤裸的身躯互相贴近，然后一口气伸进三根手指。  
“啊——出去——呜……”  
罗严塔尔恶意地按压着，心想，疾风之狼，想让我出去，你未免也太迟了。

他用手指将米达麦亚推上三次高潮。  
天鹅绒的床单变得濡湿，仿佛轻轻一挤，就能渗出蜜液。  
米达麦亚仰着头，靠在他怀里，双眼失了焦距，轻轻地吐着舌尖：“我……真的受不了了。”  
他的尾音带着哭腔。  
罗严塔尔的心弦跟着一颤。他忽然无法再扮演出“严厉教官”的模样。他伸手在米达麦亚宛如涂满橄榄油的健壮躯体上轻轻按压，着重关照胸前的乳尖，唤回细微的呻吟。  
“这次一定给你。”他轻声说。  
米达麦亚扭了扭头：“不许说谎。”  
罗严塔尔说：“不说谎。”

他解开米达麦亚右手的手铐，然后——铐在了床头的铁栅栏上。  
罗严塔尔分开那双与他走过浩瀚星图的双腿，自己跪在床上，俯身含住米达麦亚的性器。  
米达麦亚立刻用空出的右手推上他的脑袋。  
“放……放开！吐出去，太脏了……”  
罗严塔尔没有听。他不曾以口交的方式取悦过男人，或者女人。这并非他擅长的领域，但他觉得米达麦亚会喜欢。  
他用力地吞咽着“小疾风之狼”，用舌尖舔舐，吸吮，绕着翕张的小孔打转。  
他感受到米达麦亚的双腿在不住地挣动着。罗严塔尔按住他的双腿，向更大的角度打开。米达麦亚的手指抓住他的头发，抓紧又松开，终于忍不住抓着他向前带。  
罗严塔尔内心忽然涌起轻松的愉悦感——看啊，他需要我。  
我……唯一的挚友。

“不行……出去，快点出去……我要……呃……”  
罗严塔尔没有听从友人的警告，得寸进尺地吸吮着马眼，直到品尝出前端的咸腥液体。  
他感受到按着的双腿自股间连绵的震颤。  
“啊——罗严——”  
按在他头顶的力量骤然收紧又放松。罗严塔尔被射入喉管的液体呛得咳嗽，但当他抬起头，看到眼前的一幕，却衷心地觉得一切都是值得的。  
米达麦亚绷着脖颈，仰着头，被拷在床头的左手死死扣住雕花的铁柱，身体像拉得太满的弓，在射出后仍未复位。  
“还满意吗？”金银妖瞳眨了眨。  
米达麦亚慢慢将挺起的身体落回床铺。  
过了好一会儿，他才说：“你太欺负人了，罗严塔尔。”  
然而，深棕发色的挚友高深莫测地笑了。“只欺负你。”罗严塔尔说。  
米达麦亚捂住脸颊。天啊，脸好烫。  
“是不是药效还没解？”  
罗严塔尔说：“四十八小时，还有一半多的时间。”他将米达麦亚抱起来，怀里的人湿漉漉的，打了个呵欠。  
“我带你清洗一下，你先睡一会儿。”  
米达麦亚没什么异议地点点头，几乎是一下子就睡着了。  
直到米达麦亚睡着后，罗严塔尔才苦笑着对自己说：  
怎么办，剩下的二十四小时，我实在不敢保证，会不会做出什么无法饶恕的事情啊……


	2. 25-48 HOURS

食物的香味勾起罗严塔尔的嗅觉。  
他将自己从柔软的被褥里拔出来，赤身裸体地呆坐了一会儿。直到轻快的脚步声传来，他才醒悟般眨了眨双眼，蓝黑双色的眼瞳流泻怔忪。  
先出现的是一盘烤面包。然后，穿着明显过分宽大白衬衫的厨师哼着歌走进房间。米达麦亚叼着一片面包，走到床边，把托盘递给罗严塔尔。  
“……谢谢。”罗严塔尔说。  
米达麦亚吃完嘴里的一片，很神气地向他笑了：“我在上面刷了蜂蜜。”他的嘴唇还沾着一点面包屑，罗严塔尔盯着它们，犹豫着要不要俯身吻去那些碎屑。  
“你想吻我吗？”米达麦亚问。  
罗严塔尔咳嗽了起来。  
米达麦亚把水递给他。“你刚才明明盯着我的嘴。”他客观地指出。  
“或许我只是好奇你从哪里找到了我读军校的衬衫。”金银妖瞳眯了迷。  
米达麦亚皱着眉辨认衬衫的肘关节处。他也认出了刺绣的军校徽章：“你们那届的设计挺朴素的。”  
“正适合给你做睡衣。”罗严塔尔有点恶意地挖苦，“还合身吗，我的军校小男生？”  
米达麦亚抄起枕头往罗严塔尔脑袋上砸：“是你太高了。我敢打赌你被演习室的门框砸过脑袋。”  
“那你够得着演习室的电闸吗？”罗严塔尔反唇相讥。  
米达麦亚合身扑过去，把深棕发色的挚友恶狠狠推倒在床上。罗严塔尔的装模作样地和他扭打了一阵，直到米达麦亚的手指“凑巧”划过某个不该碰到的部位。  
“喂，罗严塔尔——你还硬着。”  
金银妖瞳苍白的脸颊升起血色。罗严塔尔苦笑了一下，有点放弃地举起双手：“好吧，让我出去处理一下。”  
但米达麦亚已经把手肘压在了他的肩胛处。“什么叫‘处理一下’？”蜂蜜色头发的提督很坦然地说，“我们可以互相解决。”  
罗严塔尔张口结舌。他看着米达麦亚的神情不似作伪，终于叹了口气，说：“你不知道……这不是以前我们用手互相抚慰就能解决的，你……”他不再说下去。  
你不知道我想对你做什么，米达麦亚。

“那就不要用手。”米达麦亚说。“我一直很好奇，昨天你只用了手，和嘴。你对女人也是这样吗？”  
……什么。“当然不是。”罗严塔尔艰难地吞了口唾沫。  
米达麦亚点点头：“那就在我身上试一遍吧。”他一边说，一边低下头解开松松垮垮的衬衫。  
罗严塔尔按住他的手。“米达麦亚，”他低声说，“你和那些女人不一样。所以，我不能。”他在对方的头顶上落下一吻，“等你清醒，你会生气的。”  
“为什么你一直不相信？我想和你做。”米达麦亚仰起脸，灰色眼睛干净如鸽羽，“我喜欢你。”  
轻轻的，“啵”的一声。  
像一千瓶香槟被打开，泡沫倾泻流下；又像一千只鸽子挥动翅膀，飞往蓝天。  
但罗严塔尔想：爱情魔药。  
四十八小时的爱情魔药，依然勤勤恳恳生效。

“我也喜欢你。”罗严塔尔说。  
他会为此受到惩罚，死亡的琴弦勒紧他的胸口，让他的灵魂颤栗高歌。但他并不后悔。  
哪怕是药物催动的一句助兴谎话，他也能当做甘美糖衣。  
“……我也喜欢你。”他喃喃重复了一遍，颤抖着双手捧起挚友的脸庞，将自己的嘴唇虔诚地印上对方的。  
他们说苦行僧跋涉千里只为了佛祖脚下的尘土。我在亲吻你脚下的尘土，罗严塔尔想。  
我将化为你脚下的尘土。

他加重这个吻，唇舌逐渐深入，空气仿佛不再必要，只要有吻就可以苟且偷生。  
米达麦亚的双手攀在他的双肩。罗严塔尔握住挚友的腰身，富有技巧地按压，然后往下探去，轻车熟路地叩开昨晚为他敞开的大门。  
米达麦亚在他伸入三个指节的时候扭动了一下身体。小个子提督往回缩了缩，用一种孩子气的威胁说：“别再用手糊弄我了。”  
罗严塔尔笑起来：“遵命。”  
他笑起来的样子很好看。额发掉落下来遮住细长眉弓，向上挑起的眼瞳不见昔日讽刺，只余无限温柔。一只眼睛是奥丁沉沉暮色，另一只眼睛是奥丁朗朗晴空。  
“奥斯卡……”他无意识地叫了友人的名字。  
蓝黑双色的眼睛睁大了。罗严塔尔用一种从没出现过的神情瞧着他，慢慢说：“沃尔夫冈……把你自己交给我，可以吗。”  
米达麦亚说：“若你所愿。”  
罗严塔尔的双臂将他紧紧锢住。他将米达麦亚向上托了托，双手撑住对方的腿股，然后将自己的硬挺缓缓送进去。  
进入到一半的时候米达麦亚抽了口气。  
“疼吗？”罗严塔尔问。  
米达麦亚摇头：“有点胀。”  
罗严塔尔吻一吻他的眼睛。“过一会儿就好了。”  
米达麦亚“嗯”了一声，扶着对方的肩膀，自己往下坐。他的头发都被汗水打湿了，蜂蜜色愈发浓稠，像泼洒的糖浆。  
“别吃得这么快。”罗严塔尔说。他的嗓子有点喑哑，呼吸无法控制变得滚烫。  
“你在我里面。”米达麦亚说，“我感觉热起来了。”他像想起什么了，有点狡黠地弯了弯嘴角，“下次我们再降落到某个冷的要死的星球，可以试试这么做。”  
如果不是他的双手还抓着米达麦亚的大腿，罗严塔尔很想捂住脸。“不，你并不想。”  
米达麦亚撇撇嘴：“你明明很想。”他又往下蹭了一点，忽然整个身体都打了个颤，手指狠狠扣进罗严塔尔的肩头。“——嗯……等等。”  
罗严塔尔边吻他边将米达麦亚的身体往下压。“等不了了。”

交合的黏腻水声代替情人间的絮语，在房间里响起。  
米达麦亚用脑袋胡乱地蹭着罗严塔尔的肩膀：“不要这么快……”  
“哦？是谁说，‘速度是唯一的取胜之道？’”罗严塔尔挺动身体，让前端快速擦过米达麦亚的前列腺，手指在对方的胸前揉按着。  
“这又不是在打仗……”蜂蜜色头发的提督烦躁地说，“就算是打仗，也有快慢节奏之分嘛。”  
罗严塔尔无声地笑了。他果然慢了下来。但“名花终结者”的实力不容小觑。代替速度的是深度，他每次都用绵长的进入让对方说不出一句话。  
“满意了吗？米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔咬了口米达麦亚的耳廓。  
手脚都发软的同伴勉强翻了个白眼：“闭嘴。”  
在某次冲撞之后，米达麦亚的身体向后绷直，脖颈扬起，露出脆弱的喉结。罗严塔尔捞过挚友瘫软的腰肢，让米达麦亚在他怀里抽搐射精。  
“一次都没有碰到前面哦，小沃尔夫冈真厉害。”金银妖瞳刻意取笑。  
“我说，罗严塔尔……”米达麦亚喘了几口气，咬着嘴唇说，“你怎么还没射？”  
“你以为谁都和你一样啊？在床上都是疾风之狼。”  
“闭嘴，不然咬你。”  
“咬吧。”  
米达麦亚毫不客气地啃上罗严塔尔淡色的双唇，直到把那双总吐出挖苦话语的嘴唇咬破皮。  
“看你怎么找女人。”米达麦亚气鼓鼓地哼了一句。  
“还找什么女人啊……”罗严塔尔怔了怔，然后从心底泛起苦笑。  
能拥有你一次，我已经食髓知味。

他们抱着睡了一会儿。  
米达麦亚被身后交合的高热唤醒。他迷迷糊糊地问：“……怎么就做起来了。”  
“想试试你先射还是先醒。”罗严塔尔从身后抱着他，嘴唇濡湿贴在他的后颈。  
“无聊。”米达麦亚往后捅了一胳膊，却还是被加快的深入速度弄得喘息不已。“要做就认认真真做。”  
罗严塔尔把他捞起来，摆成跪趴的姿势，很顺利地到达更深的地方。  
休息后恢复体力的米达麦亚倒没有反对。他把下巴搁在松软的枕头上，嘟囔了一句：“好像动物在交配……”  
“你是狼啊，米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔说。  
“那你是什么？狗吗？”米达麦亚反唇相讥。  
罗严塔尔竟然认真想了想。“狼和狗有生殖隔离吗？”  
他伸手探到米达麦亚的小腹，揉了揉：“如果我全都射给你，把你的肚子填得满满当当，你会怀上我的小崽子吗？”  
米达麦亚被他不恰当的比喻恶心得一个寒颤。“你不是挺讨厌小孩子嘛。”  
“是你的都喜欢。”罗严塔尔无赖地说。  
米达麦亚没有回答。他被身后的入侵带得又往前窜了窜，整个手肘都陷进床单里，一脱力就会打滑。过了好久，他才闷闷说：“我希望他有你的眼睛。”  
罗严塔尔愣了一下：“什么？”  
米达麦亚说：“……孩子。黑色也好，蓝色也好，一蓝一黑也好，我都很喜欢。”  
身后的挺动停住了。米达麦亚支起身体，正想回头问罗严塔尔怎么了，却被身后的人狠狠圈进怀里，就着交合的连接处，翻了个面。  
他几乎被剧烈的摩擦搞得射出来。  
然而罗严塔尔的脸庞亮得吓人。  
“米达麦亚……”罗严塔尔俯下身面对他，一边说一边吻他的眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇，吻得慎重又疯狂，“我希望他的头发、眉毛、鼻子、耳朵、嘴唇，都像你……”  
他的双眼是大雨前的日与夜，有最虔诚与最悲切。  
米达麦亚伸出手，摸了摸罗严塔尔深棕的头发。“我知道。”他温和地说。  
罗严塔尔的肩背颤抖，他像摇摇欲坠的斜塔，在米达麦亚身上倾覆。  
不要紧的，罗严塔尔。米达麦亚想，我会接住你，我一直都会。

他被来回煎了几面，身体上全是自己榨出的蜂蜜，乘在天鹅绒托盘上即可食用，烹制他的厨师才仁慈地允许他端上桌。  
罗严塔尔射在他身体里时，米达麦亚没有说话。  
他甚至用力圈住身上人的脖颈，让意识到自己即将释放便要退出的人，不再仓皇地后退。  
天色尚未大亮。米达麦亚蹭了蹭身边人的肩窝，换了个舒服点的姿势。小腹传来饱胀感，他调动酸痛的肌肉，掀开被子，却被身后的人捞住腰肢。  
“不要走。”罗严塔尔将脸埋在他的后腰，挺直的鼻梁蹭过腰间敏感的软肉。  
“……我去小解。”米达麦亚实话实说。但身后的禁锢反而更紧了，米达麦亚被腹中催生的尿意逼得有点不耐烦：“放手，罗严塔尔。”  
“不放。”比他还大一岁的提督耍起了脾气。“还有两个小时了，再来一次嘛。”  
米达麦亚把他锢在腰间的手往下推：“那也等等。”  
谁知罗严塔尔竟然从床上坐了起来，用堪称敏捷的速度爬下床，然后举重若轻地端起米达麦亚。  
“喂喂喂——你干什么？！”  
罗严塔尔很想当然地：“你认得我家洗手间吗？我带你去。”  
“怎么可能不认得，我都来你家喝过几次酒了。”  
罗严塔尔说：“哦？我不记得了。”说罢，他堂而皇之地抱着米达麦亚，穿过走廊，走进装饰简洁的洗手间。  
“到了就放我下来吧。”米达麦亚哼哼。  
罗严塔尔抱着他面向镜子。当米达麦亚意识到镜中人一双闪烁着恶意的金银妖瞳时，已经太迟了。  
罗严塔尔托住米达麦亚的双腿，向两边分开：“尿吧。”  
“你疯了吧我怎么可能尿的出来——”  
他感觉股间一凉，然后是被塞满的胀痛感。  
罗严塔尔就这么站着插了进去。  
惊人的臂力也不是这样浪费的。但米达麦亚还没腹诽完毕，罗严塔尔已经向上顶弄起来。  
尿意被前列腺摩擦的快感催化，他的足尖都不堪重负地蜷缩起来。“放开，快放开……”  
回应他的是在小腹上时轻时重的揉按。罗严塔尔在他的耳朵旁边吹气：“尿吧，只给我一个人看……”  
“看什么看，混蛋……”仍然在嘴硬。  
罗严塔尔熟练地向上顶弄着，空一只手出来，抚弄米达麦亚坚硬的的性器。  
“啊——唔……”蜂蜜色的脑袋晃动着，好像在不断地摇头，灰色的眼眸也紧闭，眼角却渗出泪水。  
罗严塔尔咬着他的耳廓说：“嘘——已经出来了呢……”  
随着绷紧的足尖，是终于释放的水流，滴滴答答洒落在厕所里。

被抱回床上的人气得背过身不肯说话。  
“我错了。”拥有帝国最英俊脸庞的美男子半跪在床边，摆出一副楚楚可怜的认罪模样，却是演给空气看。  
米达麦亚恨恨地往被子里拱了拱。“出去，今天我不想见到你。”  
他以为罗严塔尔会再次用近似撒娇的语气（是撒娇吧）向他请求留下，但对方迟疑了很久，才轻柔地开口：“嗯，过一会儿我去伯爵府上处理完事情，大概要四个小时回来。”  
他的手指轻轻插进米达麦亚的头发，温柔地梳弄着。“你先睡一会儿，醒了以后找机器人做血样测试，看看身体还有没有问题。”他停顿很久，才继续道，“……想回去的话，门口可以叫到车。”  
怎么，你都不挽留一下吗？米达麦亚闷闷地想。但罗严塔尔留给他的只有落在颈侧的一个吻。

他再次醒来时，天光已大亮。  
米达麦亚从浴室里出来，就看到叠的整整齐齐的军服。他在扣上最后一枚纽扣时，忽然举起手臂，闻了闻手腕上残存的沐浴乳味道。  
果然罗严塔尔身上的味道是从这里来的。  
蜂蜜色头发的提督忽然僵住了。  
……等等，我在干什么啊！  
我和我最好的朋友上床了，还不止一次。当他客气地提出不要有进一步接触时，自己却坚持“和我做爱吧”。  
完了，我这辈子都没法面对罗严塔尔了。  
米达麦亚捂住眼睛，自暴自弃地将手指伸进机器人医官的采血口中。  
随着轻微的刺痛，他终于稍稍恢复了神志。  
怕什么，反正……罗严塔尔，他也挺乐在其中的，不是吗。  
被上的人好歹是我。米达麦亚撇了撇嘴，随手接过机器人吐出的化验单，看了一眼——

尾声  
罗严塔尔回到家中时，家里已经空空荡荡了。  
他赤足踏上过分柔软的地毯，试图重温挚友在其中留下的温度，却一无所获。  
米达麦亚早就走了。  
金银妖瞳苦笑了一下，并不感到意外。  
他去酒柜里拿了一杯高烈度的威士忌，正要打开，却发现桌子上用玻璃杯压着一张纸。  
是一张化验单。  
“催情剂：药效已过，时效二十四小时。  
自白剂：药效已过，时效四十八小时。”  
他看了这两行字足足十分钟才明白自己搞错了什么。  
又获得了什么。

光线自头顶融化，他发现化验单的背后还写着字。  
他翻过面：  
“罗严塔尔大混蛋！”

END


End file.
